The Aftermath
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: One-Shot of Regina's thoughts in the moments right after Emma's sacrifice. Post Season 4 finale.


Not technically a SwanQueen Story like usual but close enough. I really like the idea of Regina and Snow taking comfort in each other.

I do not own any rights to Once Upon a Time!

The final traces of the dark cloud of smoke dissipate as the blade of the danger drops to the ground. Regina is paralyzed, while staring at the name etched into the blade. Despite it's new addition onto the dagger, the name looks like it has always been there.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina simply can't handle her emotions right now. She isn't crying. No, she wishes it were that easy. Her emotions however are too strong, and conflicting, and fleeting too form in any physical sense.

Guilt is the first. It's guilt that Emma took her place. An understandable first reaction. Sadness is a close second. Sadness because the blonde has to go through this ordeal. Also sadness that comes from knowing Henry and Emma's family will be pained by this turn of events. Joy comes next but it is by far the most fleeting. It's a joy at being alive and safe. However she is miserable enough to not find much joy in being alive and safe. Anger comes next, and it is perhaps the strongest emotion yet. Because HOW could Emma do something so incredibly dangerous and stupid! Doesn't she know she is NEEDED in this town! Anxiety is next emotion to creep in. She is anxious about what they will have to do to free Emma from the curse. She is also anxious to tell Henry about what had just transpired. Will he blame her for loosing his other mother to the darkness? She supposes he has every right to.

Despite all the other feelings, it is the feeling of Love that paralyzes Regina the most. She has never felt so loved in her entire life. She was saved because Emma cared about her enough to save her. Emma may be the Savior but Regina can't help but think that the blonde wouldn't have taken on such a horrible curse for just anyone.

She is vaguely aware that Robin has let go of her but she isn't sure why and can't seem to really care. His hold wasn't really giving her comfort anyway. It had simply been stopping her from stopping Emma.

She can't stop staring at the dagger. She is thinking that someone should really pick it up when she sees Snow moving towards it. She is slightly relieved it is not the pirate. The same pirate who has just claimed the love of her Savior. Yes, _her_ Savior. Because Regina can no longer deny that Emma has been saving her since she first arrived in Storybrooke. The fire. The mob. The wrath. The failsafe. Emma had been saving Regina before Regina even really deserved to be saved.

Instead of going to the dagger, Snow walks straight up to her. She looks pretty awful. Regina looks deep into the younger woman's eyes. She can see all the pain, desperation, anger, sorrow, and longing the woman feels. She realizes that her face must look quite similar.

Snow says nothing but roughly grabs Regina's shoulder and pulls them together. And suddenly, Regina finds herself being hugged. Snow had thrown her arms around Regina's neck in a tight hold. Hesitantly, she snakes her own arms around the other woman's back. They both immediately relax into the embrace and she soon feels Snow shaking, and hears chocked sobs close to her ear.

When Regina sees Charming pick up the dagger she closes her own eyes.

Still, tears do not fall.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispers to Snow in a small voice.

She never thought she would say those words to Snow White. Honestly she's not really even sure what she is apologizing for right now. Is she sorry that Snow is in pain? Sorry that she is partly the reason Snow is in pain? Or is she simply apologizing for everything? Everything she's ever done to cause Snow pain.

Regina doesn't know, and thankfully Snow doesn't ask her to elaborate. They simply continue to share the burden of their pain for a few moments more. Finally, Snow releases her hold and steps back. However, she is still looking intently at Regina. Regina can see that Snow looks much better than before. Still distraught, but now has some of her stubborn determination back.

"I'm glad you're okay." She tells Regina, before she goes to her husband's side.

Regina knows how much those words mean. For Snow to be glad that Regina is okay would mean that she does not blame her for what just transpired. She is glad Regina is okay even if that means her own daughter is not.

"Here." Charming says and holds out the dagger to her.

"You keep it." Regina responds. "She told you two to find a way to cure her."

Truly though, Regina is irrationally afraid it touch it.

"The sacrifice was for you. Plus, it will safest with you because you can protect it with magic." Charming reasons.

Regina still really doesn't want to hold it. But his words, unfortunately, make sense. Henry may also want to see it so she should bring it with her when she finds him.

Reluctantly, she reaches out and takes the cool metal into her hands. She can feel its power. Goosebumps begin to form on her arms.

It now feels very urgent to free Emma from this power!

She looks up at the Charmimgs. _Well, at least I won't be alone._


End file.
